the after effect
by eternally-darkness
Summary: inspired by the song big girls don't cry, after Gregor leaves Sam she becomes more withdrawn, what will danny do..
1. prologue

well I got bored before I even started writing the first chapter of my last story, sorry! I am a difficult person.

Strangely I got the idea for this story from the song Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. how? i got no clue

anyways enjoy.

Oh before I forget, I do not own Stokes National Forest or Danny Phantom, and never will (WWAAHH)

chackchackchackchackchackchackchackchackchackchackchackchakchakchackchackchackchackchack

Sam's Pov

Never again. Never again. Never Ever again. all it was, was a few days of the loveydovey feeling.

Gregor was a fake. He abandoned me, he dumped me for that shallow witch Paulina. Before that day

ended he moved back to Hungry, whoops I mean Michigan. People can't get inside of me now, it won't

happen, again, ever!

mangomangomangomangomangomangomangomangomangomangomangomangomangomangomango

I understand this is short cause it's a prolouge so I promise the actual chapters are going to be much

longer!! oh and see that lil button there? CLICK IT REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 1: You Ok?

Again this is the real first chapter so enjoy! R&R!

(dont own dp, stokes, or the soc where im going tommorrw thru friday! yay!)

biggirlsdontcryimabiggirlbiggirlzdontcryimabiggurlbiggurlzdontcry

" Sam are you ok?" Danny asked me. I told him that I was fine but Danny

knows me to well to no that something was up. Since Gregor used me I have

been this way. By this way I mean depressed, withdrawn, not myself. Tucker

is to much of a geek to notice that something was going on. Danny knew it

from the start and I pretty much confirmed it when Paulina offended me and I

didn't do anything about it.

"Sam are you sure your okay?!" Danny asked me five minutes later.

"Yes! Can you leave me alone?!" I snapped at him. I usually don't act that way

unless I know Danny did something bad like invading my privacy but he hasn't

done anything except worry about me. " I'm fine Danny I just need some alone

time."

"Okay Sam." Was all he said but of course Danny had more in mind. At lunch I

didn't say anything, mostly because Tucker was rabling on about some new

PDA or something. But once more Danny asked me if I was ok. I knew I was

crying inside but I can't let that out of my shell so once more I told him I was fine.

Then the bell rang, I silently prayed a thank you and hightailed it out of there.

biggirlsdon'tcrybiggirlsdon'tcrybiggirlsdon'tcrybiggirlsdon'tcrybiggirlsdon'tcry

(now its present tense)

_Finally. _I was so relieved that school had finally. I can't face Tucker or Danny right

now cause I know he's only going to ask the same exact question he was asking

earlier. So instead of leavoing the school in the front as usual I went out the back.

Some how superboy knew the way I was going and meet me in the back. I still

wonder, how is he a C+ student?

" Hey Sam! Need a lift?" Mr. C+ student asked me. I didn't want to speak or look

at him so I just nodded. A few minutes after we took flight we flew over my house

(coughmansioncough) I told Danny to stop. Danny didn't listen to me.

"Danny my house is that way!"

"I know"

"Then why didn't you drop me off?"

"Because we're not going to your house."

"Danny! Bring me home."

"No!"

" I'll Kick you!" I threatened.

"Kick me and I'll drop you, that a pretty long way down Sam." He got me there. Why

won't he tell me where he's taking me?

biggirlsdon'tcrybiggirlsdon'tcrybiggirlsdon'tcrybiggirlsdon'tcrybiggirlsdon'tcry

If you click the button and review I'll give you an ecto- cookie!


	3. Chapter 2: Forest Talk

sorry i haven't updated, i went camping at Stokes!! it was awesome! this chapter is in the forest and Sam mistakes things for other objects cause Darian and I saw a log which looked like a head and when we told Mr. Iver he looked at us like we were insane. only when she wakes up though.anyways here chapter 2.

cause i must say it I do NOT own Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, or and character, I own a snowcone!!

biggirlsdontcrybiggirlsdontcrybiggirlsdontcrybiggirlsdontcrybiggirlsdontcry

We'd been flying for what seemed like forever so I ended up falling asleep in Danny's arms. We got at our destination sometime at night, only thing I know is that it was dark out.

"Sam" Danny cooed." Sammy wake up."

"Leave me alone" Was all I said. He cooed again .

"Sam can you please wake up now" Danny asked once more,

"I'm awake" I finally said waking in his arms. "Why are you rubbing your cheek?"

"Because Ms. Goth pimp slapped me while she was sleeping."

"Oops! Sorry!" I started laughing as Danny glared at me. I looked around, something was strange. It looked like Vlad Master's mansion, only the room we where in was a gothic type room.

"Danny where are we?"

"We are in the forest. Why?" I looked around again and it now looked like a forest, it was dark, there was a group of rocks which looked like a bed.

"What are we doing here?"

"Because I know something is up Sam, and I want to know what!" Danny exclaimed.

(a/n: italics are Sam's thoughs dididee!)_Great. Danny brought me into a forest in the middle of nowhere and now he __wants to know why I'm upset. ugh!_

"Why do want to know so badly Danny?!" I snapped back.

"Sam I brought you here for a reason. You can tell me what's up or we can stay in the forest until you tell me."

"Danny, I love nature, I wouldn't want to leave."

"I know but, you would need suppliess to stay, like food, water, etc. and we don'thave that." Danny pointed out. I sat down crossed legged, in a huff. " Are you goingto tell me?"

" Danny I don't want to talk about it." I told him. I didn't tell anyone about how Gregor affected me and I planned not to. " I don't want to." I started to walk over to the rocks.

"Sam can I asked one questions?"

" You just did genuis but you can ask another one if you like." It's fun teasing Danny!

"Does your mood have anything to do with, I don't know, Gregor?" I froze. _How __did he know!_

"Sam?" he sang, trying to bring me back from space. I sighed.

" Maybe." I said sadly. He could tell it was because when I looked up at him he was thinking, something he doesn't do much outside of ghost hunting. Instead of just staring at him in silence I laid down on the rocks. Not a smart move.

"Ow!" I squealed.

"What!?" Danny jumped.

" Rocks hurt." Danny laughed at me for that smart statement.

" Sam I know Gregor hurt you, trust me Valerie hurt me too, but it doesn't mean it's the end of world."

" It is for me Danny. I thoguht Gregor understood me, as a goth, not to mention. I mean my parents think I'm on the road to a troubled teenhood, I have barely anyone!"

"Sam that's not true. Me, Tucker, Jazz, and even my parents understand you, and trust me you do not know how much someone cares for you!" Danny assured me.

"Can you take me home Danny? I told you what was bothering me so can we just leave now?" Danny nodded and picked me up bridal style. This was going to be a long ride home.

biggirlsdontcrybiggirlsdontcrybiggirlsdontcrybiggirlsdontcrybiggirlsdontcry

My ecto cookies came out bad so whoever reviews gets a picture of Tucker and

Danny , hugging!


End file.
